War of The Angel (The Fallen Angel)
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Pertarungan penentu di lembah kematian antara Sasuke dan Naruto menghasilkan ledakan dahsyat. Tapi siapa yang sangka, dari ledakan dahsyat itu malah membuka dimensi lain, dimana terjadi pertempuran para malaikat/ dedicate to Fanfiction Naruto Indonesia (FNI)/ #EventIsekai FNI


War of Angels

(The Fallen Angels)

.

.

.

"Sasuke…" teriak pria blonde.

Wuiztss…

Suara angin yang berkumpul dan memutar cepat sehingga malah terlihat seperti halimun mengumpul dan membentuk cakram besar di tangannya. Belum lagi dengan suaranya yang seperi mengoyak udara sekitar

"Narutoo.." seorang pria lainnya beriris kelam membalas teriakan si blonde.

Krrrrk…

Pria yang di panggil Sasuke ini malah mengumpulkan energi yang berbentuk kilatan petir di tangan kirinya. Suaranya memekakkan telinga bagi siapa yang mendengar

Kedua purwa rupa yang ajaib merupakan jurus pamungkas keduanya, Rasen Shuriken dibentuk dari energi angin yang kuat, melawan chidori, energi petir ganas milik Sasuke.

"Heyaaah" Teriak keduanya sambil menggerakkan tangan yang terdapat inti energi alam tersebut.

Duaarrrr

Dua buah benturan energi yang malah menghasilkan ledakan maha dahsyat. Ledakan yang tercipta di antar patung hashirama dan Madara.

Brakkk… brakkk…

Ledakan yang menghancurkan lokasi sekitarnya termasuk kedua patung yang berdiri koko di kedua sisi.

Cahaya terang pun menerpa keduanya. Naruto dan Sasuke pun berada di dalamnya. Namun sebuah keanehan terjadi, dari dalam cahaya yang berwarna putih itu, muncullah setitik noda hitam di tengah-tengahnya. Lama kelamaan, noda hitam itu membesar dan malah mulai menyelubungi cahaya putih yang berpendaran tadi.

Tidak menunggu lama setelah noda yang seperti cahaya hitam itu menelan cahaya putih, secara perlahan, warna hitam itu mengecil. Dan anehnya, kedua pemuda yang tadi tengah bertarung ikut-ikutan lenyap.

"Ukh" suara dari Naruto dan Sasuke melenguh.

Tampak mata keduanya mengejap-ngejap berkali-kali. Sasuke mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Secara bersamaan keduanya mengangkat sebelah tangan dan memperhatikan.

Sasuke mengamati tangan kirinya sementara Naruto mengamati tangan kanannya sambil diremas-remaskan. Keduanya merasa kalau saat benturan jutsu pamungkas mereka tadi, keduanya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Bahkan keduanya merasakan telah kehilangan tangan. Tapi setelah di perhatikan, ternyata tangan mereka masih utuh.

"Sasuke, ku pikir tangan ku sudah hilang, rasanya Chidorimu seperti membakar dan menghancurkan tanganku" Naruto memulai buka suara, masih tidak percaya kalau tangannya masih utuh, mengingat rasan ketika chidori milik Sasuke berbenturan dengan Rasengan. Naruto sudah merasa kehilangan tangan.

"Hn" Sasuke tidak berkata banyak. Tapi ia juga masih melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Naruto.

Sasuke maupun Naruto menatap sekeliling, tempat itu terlihat gersang dan seperti di naungi kegelapan. Aura chaos sangat terasa di sekitar tempat itu.

"Sebenarnya dimana kita" lagi-lagi Naruto buka suara.

Bangun karena kelelahan akibat pertempuran mereka. Keduanya sedikit kepayahan, tanpa sadar keduanya malah saling bahu membahu untuk berdiri. Keduanya menatap jauh kedepan. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada adalah tanah gersang berwarnah kemerahan. Memantulkan cahaya sehingga sekitar menjadi kemerahan di buatnya. Masih ada lagi keanehan lain, matahari di atas mereka lebih menyerupai bulan yang bersinar merah kemilauan, tapi tidak membuat kepanasan.

"Ini bukan dunia kita, yang di atas sana matahari atau bulan?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Sepertinya saat benturan antara rasengan dan chidori menghasilkan ledakan dahsyat" Sasuke kali mulai buka suara.

"Lalu?"

"Ledakan maha dahsyat itu malah melempar kita ke dimensi atau dunia lain. Sama seperti saat aku membuka portal yang sama dengan mata rinneganku" sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Tapi dimana ini" tanya Naruto makin kebingungan.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab, netranya malah menatap sekeliling dengan alis yang menaut nampak sedang berpikir.

"Apakah tanpa sengaja kau telah mengaktifkan portal sehingga kita terlempar di dunia ini?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau membuka portal menuju dimensi kita dengan rinneganmu" sekali lagi, Sasuke yang irit bicara malah memilih diam.

"Ck kau ini" gerutu Naruto. Ia heran. Terpaksa ia harus bertanya pada satu makhluk lagi, meski Naruto yakin tidak akan mendapat jawaban.

Naruto terpaksa harus menggunakan cakranya untuk menuju alam bawah sadarnya, apa lagi kalau bukan menemui sahabatnya yang lain. Sang Rubah ekor sembilan, Kurama.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto" kata seekor rubah raksasa berekor sembilan, Kurama, yang berbicara di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Tampaklah raut wajah kecewa Naruto karena ia juga tidak mendapat jawaban dari makhluk yang hidup selama ribuan tahun itu.

"Hati-hati, Naruto. Aku merasakan adanya aura aneh yang tidak stabil di sekitar sini" Kurama mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu" jawab Naruto keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memilih diam, kening nampak berkerut dan terlihat berfikir.

"Kurasa waktu di dunia ini masih siang. Kau bisa merasakan hangatnya benda itu" tatap Sasuke ke arah benda bersinar di langit yang juga berwarna merah. Entah itu bulan atau memang matahari. Sasuke barusan hanya sekedar memberikan asumsinya sendiri, karena ia merasakan hangatnya pancaran sinar dari benda tersebut.

Kening Naruto berkerut, dari kejauhan masih terlihatlah seperti makhluk yang terbang. Dari bentuknya yang masih berupa siluet, Naruto bisa mengetahui kalau bentuk mereka seperti manusia.

"Makhluk apa itu. Apakah itu manusia terbang" makin jelas dan semakin mendekat, nampaklah kalau yang terbang mendekati mereka adalah manusia, tapi memiliki sayap.

Puluhan, mungkin ratusan manusia bersayap itu pun mendekat dengan suara sayap yang mengepak perlahan. Kebingungan dan heran bagaiaman mungkin ada manusia bersayap dan bisa terbang.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya salah sorang manusia terbang yang terdepan ia hanya memakai pakaian ketat tanpa lengan selembar kain tanpa jahitan yang di bebatkan ke tubuh, dan hanya bisa menutupi sebagian tubuhnya terutama pada area kelamin. Otot-otot tubuhnya yang kekar makin terihat menonjol saat ia berhenti mengepakkan sayapnya yang berwarna kekuningan dan mendarat tepat di depan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kedua pemuda itu saling tatap sesaat. Berikut pandangan keduanya menoleh lagi pada sosok manusia terbang di depannya.

"Aku Naruto, dia Sasuke" Narutolah kali ni yang menjawab. Wajahnya tetap terlihat kebingungan dengan kemunculan puluhan manusia bersayap ini.

"Aku Gabriel, panglima pasukan malaikat ini. Aku salah satu dari empat Arcangel utama" ia malah menatap tajam pada Naruto, "Kau tidaklah seorang diri" tatapnya tajam pada Naruto.

"Ah… iya… memang ada monster yang tersimpan dalam tubuhku" akunya Naruto jujur.

Berikut ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke.

"Kau nyaris sama seperti Luchifer, kau di naungi kegelapan" Sasuke diam tidak menjawab seperti Naruto. Ia mungkin membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Gabriel.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk kalian. Bagaimana bisa kalian berada di sini?" tanya Gabriel perlahan.

"Tadinya kami bertarung. Kami menciptakan ledakan besar dan kami tiba-tiba terbangun disini" sahut Sasuke datar.

"Nada mu pun sama seperti Luchifer" lagi-lagi kalimat Gabriel ini di ucapkan pada Sasuke.

"Dimana kami. Luchifer itu siapa?" tanya Naruto terburu-buru. "Masih ada yang harus segera kami lakukan"

"Kalian di taman Eden"

Sasuke dan Naruto malah saling tatap sesaat.

"Kami adalah para malaikat. Luchifer adalah penghulu kami. Tapi karena kesombongannya, ia ingin menguasai taman eden ini. Bahkan ia ingin meruntuhkan tahta tuhan"

Naruto dan Sasuke masih diam. Malaikat, Luchifer, Eden adalah hal baru bagi mereka.

"Sekarang kami berperang dengan Luchifer, ia dengan segala tipu dayanya telah banyak mempengaruhi para malaikat, bahkan ada beberapa Arcangel yang telah terpengaruh"

Gabriel menatap sekeliling, "Dulunya tempat ini indah. Tapi karena ulah Luchifer dan perang ini. Tempat ini malah jadi mengerikan"

Wuussss!

Jleggg!

Suara hembusan angin dari kepakan sayap di susul dengan suara kaki yag menjejak di tanah. Sasuke dan Naruto melongo. Muncul lagi tiga manusia bersayap atau lebih tepatnya malaikat.

"Ledakan apa tadi?" tanya malaikat yang terdekat yang berada tepat dii depan Naruto. Dia sosok pria tampan memakai pakaian oranye ketat lengan baju menutupi setetengah panjang lengan atas. Sayap berwarna keabuan, membawa tombak dan sebuah perisai di lengan kiri.

"Merekalah, termasuk aku, di antara Arcangel yang tidak di pengaruhi oleh Luchifer. Yang baru sja bicara dengan kalian bernama Michael" Gabriel kembali menyela dan menyeruak di antara tiga malaikat yang baru muncul yang di sebut sebagai Arcangel.

"Aku Raphael" malaikat ini memakai pakaian berwarnah putih sedikit longgar, sayap kuning keemasan sedikit di hiasi waran oranye. Bawahannya adalah kain yang berwarna marun. Tongkat di tangan yang diujungya terdapat seperti sayap, dan gagangnya terdapat seperti ular yang sedang melilit.

"Dan aku Israfel" seorang lagi yang berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Dia ini agak beda tampilannya dengan yang lain. Di sosok pria tak berpakaian dengan bawahan kain di bebatkan berwarna putih. Sayapnya sedikit berwarna warni berkilauan, di dominasi warna keemasan dan jingga. Di tangannya terlihat seperti terompet.

"Bagaiman mungkin para manusia bisa berada di sini, Gabriel" tanya Michael sambol menatap pada Gabriel, "apakah Tuhan sudah melakukan hari penghakiman sehingga manusia berada di sini?"

"Ledakan tadilah yang membawa mereka kesini. Entah bagaimana. Itu adalah takdir Tuhan" jawab Gabriel.

"Yah, kami pikir, tadi Luchifer mengamuk di sini" Israfel menyela sambil menyisipkan terompetnya di pinggang bagian belakang.

"Arcangel…?" Sasuke seperti nyaris bergumam.

"Para malaikat yang di anggap paling dekat dengan Tuhan. Merupakan malaikat utama yang di percaya Tuhan untuk mengurus urusan dunia" sahut raphael yang mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

"Jumlah kami ada lima, termasuk Luchifer"

"Bagaimana, Michael. Apakah musti mengembalikan mereka kedunia?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Terlalu berbahaya jika mereka berada di sini. Selain itu, wujud kita seperti apa, pun harus tetap merupakan misteri bagi mereka" sahut Michael. Selanjutnya ia menoleh pada Israfel, "cuci otak mereka, buat mereka lupa bahwa mereka pernah nyasar kesini"

"Tunggu Michael" sanggah Israfel, "Kehadiran mereka bukan serta merta karena memang sekedar ketidak sengajaan. Mungkin mereka di sini menjadi jembatan kita untuk melawan Luchifer dan tentaranya"

"Mereka hanyalah manusia, mereka bisa apa?" Raphael ikut-ikutan membantah, tapi kali ini ia membantah Israfel.

"Gabriel, kaulah yang paling dekat dengan Tuhan setelah Luchifer, bagaimana menurutmu. Kalau menurutku, Tuhan menjalankan takdir di balik kehadiran dua manusia ini" tanya Israfel pada Gabriel.

"Mereka memang terlihat memiliki kekuatan aneh. tapi aku tidak yakin, apakah mereka bisa membantu. Tapi jika Israfel benar, bahwa ada maksud Tuhan menempatkan mereka di sini, tidak mengapa" ujar Gabriel perlahan, ia menatap pada sekawanan malaikat masih berjejer rapi di belakang mereka.

"Mereka terlihat unik. Yang satunya seperti dua jiwa memakai satu tubuh, dan yang satunya bisa memiliki pakaian unik, yang malaikat pun tidak memiliki" sahut Raphael sambil menatap naruto dan Sasuke bergantian

"Yah sudahlah. Andai jika mereka selamat dan di kembalikan, aku ingin ingatan mereka di hapuskan" akhirnya Michael mengalah, karena ketiga rekannya nampak mendukung.

Darrrr…! Darrrr! Duaarrr…!

"Aaargh!"

Ledakan beruntung silih berganti terdengar dan semakin mendekat. Di iringi dengan jeritan menyayat. Itulah suara para malaikat yang tak bisa lagi menghindar. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sebuah serangan maha dahsyat.

Sontak saja semua menatap kearah sumber ledakan.

"Luchifer" suara saling sahut menyahut di antara para prajurit malaikat. Biara bagaimanapun mereka sudah menyaksikan kekejaman dan ketangguhan Luchifer. Tentu saja merasa ngeri.

Dari kejauhan terlihatlah malaikat. Sasuke dan Naruto di buat terperangah olehnya. Malaikat itu memang sungguh agung, pantas saja banyak malaikat yang seperti ketakutan.

Sosoknya adalah seorang pria tampan tanpa memakai baju. Memakai celana panjang ketat, sayap berjumlah empat. Dua diantaranya yang bagian atas berwarna putih dan dua di bawahnya berwarna hitam. Tatatapn penuh wibawa namun dingin, seakan benar-benar ingin memusnahkan semuanya.

Di atas kepalanya terdapat pola hexagram yang berwujud seperti hologram. Di setiap sudut hexagram terhubung oleh lingkaran yang berbentuk pola yang sangat rumit, bentuknya seperi simbol atau mungkin tulisan kuno.

"Kalian setara dengannya kan?" tergetar juga hati Sasuke, sehingga tanpa sadar ia bersuara dan bertanya, seakan ia juga bergantung pada kekuatan para Arcangel.

"Dia adalah pemimpin kami. Tentunya dia lebih kuat dari pada kami" sahut Israfel mulai menyiapkan terompetnya.

"Pasti kalian di bekali kekuatan untuk mengalahkannya. Di dunia kami, kami juga melawan sang agung yang tidak bisa di kalahkan. Tapi kami, maksudku aku dan Sasuke di bekali kekuatan yin dan yang untuk menyegel sang agung tersebut" dari nadanya, Naruto juga tergetar melihat seperti apa rupa dan perbawa yang di tunjukkan sang Luchifer..

"Kau benar" kali ini Michael yang bersuara, " kami di bekali Tuhan sebuah kunci atau penyegel yang di sebut zaarthura"

"Kenapa kalian tidak menggunakan untuk menangkap dia" tanya Sasuke yang mulai makin tidak sabar.

Sang Luchifer perlahan mendekati mereka, seakan menakut-nakuti lawan-lawannya dengan perbawa yang di miliki.

"Zaarthura adalah senjata yang sangat hebat. Saking hebatnya senjata itu. Satu malaikat tidak bisa memikulnya sendirian. Kami berempat adalah kepercayaan Tuhan untuk memikul senjata itu"

"Zaarthura adalah kunci penyegel yang di bagikan kepada para arcangel untuk menangkap para malaikat pemberontak dan akhirnya di jatuhkan ke bumi. Sebagian lain di kirim ke thartaros (penjara para malaikat jatuh) jika pecahan kunci itu di satukan maka siapapun pasti tak akan bisa lepas. Bahkan sang penciptanya sendiri, sang Tuhan" jawab Gabriel menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak melakukannya"

"Ketika bertarung atau ketika mulai ritual pengaktivan, dengan cerdasnya memisahkan kami, sehingga kami tidak sempat menggabungkan elelmen kuci yang ada pada kami"

"Berapa lama" suara datar Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"sebentar saja hanya saja…"

"Lakukan" pinta Sasuke."Naruto…"

"aa… aku mengerti" sahut Naruto melangkah kedepan mensejajari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan"

"Kami akan menahannya sebisa mungkin"

"Kalian tidak bisa, ia memiliki kecepatan melebihi cahaya. Ia mampu memukulmu hanya dengan menatapmu. Belum lagi, kalian terlihat kekurangan tenaga. Itulah yang membuat kami kesulitan menyatukan penyegel itu"

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa di lakukan, melawan atau tidak, kita akan mati" sahut Sasuke datar, tapin tetap ada rasa gentar di dalamnya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan kalian" ujar Israfel.

Dari atas kepala Sasuke maupun Naruto muncullah seperti butir-butir cahaya yang menyelubungi mereka. Tak menunggu lama, bahkan seperti sekilas saja, kedua pemuda itu yang tadinya terlihat kusust akibat pertarungan, kini terlihat segar.

"Yosh!" ujar Naruto sambil memukulkan tangan kanannya ketelapak tangan kiri.

Sasuke maju beberapa tindak. Tapi belumlah ia melangkah, sebuah tangan telah memegangi bahunya. Sasuke menoleh, ternyata itu adalah Raphael. Pegangan tangan Raphael malah memberikan ketenangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke menautkan alis. Kemana rasa gentarnya tadi ketika melihat sosok yang di sebut Luchifer.

"Itu salah satu kemampuanku" Sasuke sekali lagi menatap pada malaikat yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya. Sekarang ia mengerti, ternyata malaikat ini, mampu menghilangkan ketegangan. Karena itulah, ia tidak terlihat seperti para prajurit malaikat yang ketakutan melihat perbawa Sasuke ternyata hanya pada sebatas siku. Yah, ukuran para malaikat itu memang lebih besar dari ukuran manusia pada umumnya.

"Kau jangan pernah sama seperti dia. Kau bukan dia. Kau memiliki jalan dan dibimbing oleh cahaya. Kau cerdas, kurasa kau mengerti maksudku" Sasuke diam sejenak. Perlahan tangan Raphael yang tadi bertengger di bahunya sudah di tarik kembali oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku tahu, lakukan ritual pengunci… apa…"

"aaarrghh…" lagi-lagi jeritan dari para prajurit malaikat setelah Luchifer beraksi. Luchifer sama sekali tidak kelihatan bahkan hanya oleh bayangan gerakannya sekalipun. Cepat sekali, bahkan para malaikat pun banyak yang tak lolos dari serangan mendadak Luchifer.

Luchifer kembali melayang menatap kearah Sasuke dan Naruto. Termasuk keempat Arcangel yang bersama mereka

"Lakukan segera" teriak Naruto.

Zing…

Naruto tidak menunggu, sekejap saja, karena semua kekuatan dan cakranya telah kembali, ia mengaktifkan mode kyuubi.

Sasuke juga tak mau ketinggalan, merasakan musuh yang begitu berbahaya, maka mode perfect susanoo pun aktif.

Sang Luchifer yang tengah membantai para prajurit malaikat, di atas udara, ia menoleh dan menatap pada dua makhluk ganjil yang berwarna kuning dan ungu gelap.

Berikut, senyum angkuh Luchifer sambil mendengus.

Luchife rmeluruk dan menyambar kearah tempat para Arcangel melakukan ritual menyatukan kunci Zaarthura, dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sangat cepat, bahkan untuk mata sharingan Sasuke.

Wusss!

"Awass…!" entah siapa yang berteriak.

Duarr…!

"Aaaaah…"

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi tepat di tempat arcangel melakukan ritual. Membela cela di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Para Arcangel terpaksa membatalkan ritual dan memilih menghindar dengan arah berlawanan. Dengan sendirinya, kini terpecah menjadi dua kubu.

Di kubu Sasuke berdiri Raphael dan Israfel. Di kubu Naruto sendiri berdiri sisanya.

Saking kuatnya sambaran Luchifer tadi, membuat susanoo dan kyuubi mode naruto menghilang

"Kuat sekali" keluha Naruto, " bahkan ia jauh lebih kuat dari pada kaguya"

"Kecepatan apa itu" mata Sasuke membulat, "jauh lebih cepat dari pada Raikage. Ataukah ia melakukan terleportasi?"

"kesempatan…"

Dengan cepat susanoo dan kyuubi muncul. Begitu dua makhluk besar itu muncul, keduanya langsung mengarahkan pukulan pada Luchifer.

Di serang dari dua sisi oleh dua makhluk raksasa aneh. bukannya membuat Luchifer menghindar. Ia malah mengangkat kedua tangan dan menahan serangan kyuubi dan Susanoo.

Booom…!

Tanah bergetar di sekitar Luchifer. Melihat serangan dua makhluk raksasa itu, bisa di bayangkan. Luchifer akan hancur diserang dua tangan raksasa dari susanoo dan kyuubi. Tapi yang ada malah sebaliknya. Dua tangan Luchifer menaham serangan pukulan susanoo dan kyuubi. Bahkan di bibirnya terlihat senyum angkuh menyungging.

"Aaah…!" dua makhluk raksasa itu terdorong kebelakang.

Disaat itulah Sasuke menyerang dengan tiga panah susanoo. Dan Naruto menyerang dengan tiga bijuu dama ke arah Luchifer yang masih belum bergeming.

Darr…!

Alhasil, serangan susanoo dan kyuubi yang menghantam Luchifer menghasilkan ledakan dahsyat menggetarkan tanah sekitar. Asap mengepul tinggi.

Mengetrahui kekuatan sang Luchifer, lantas membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menghentikan serangan. Masih dalam mode susanoo dan kyuubi, keduanya menyerang ke arah kepulan asap yang belum hilang.

Duarr…!

Akibatnya asap lenyap. Dan lebih menakjubkan lagi, luchifer sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Lolos dari serangan panah api hitam dan dahsyatnya bijuu dama. Di tambah dua serangan langsung, sama sekali tidak melukai Luchifer.

Luchifer menoleh kesebelah kiri dimana di situ ada Sasuke.

Wuss!

Ia muncul dengan sangat cepat di depan kepala susanoo. Tepat berada di depan Sasuke berada.

dark!

Mata Sasuke membulat, cepat sekali. Pukulan menghantam susanoo.

krakk!

Tubuh Susanoo retak dan pecah. Sementara Sasuke terlempar jauh kebelakang. Raphael bergerak juga dengan kecepatan luar biasa menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang melayang. Jika tidak mungkin tubuhnya akan menghantam keras tanah.

Hal yang sama juga di alami Naruto, kyuubi lenyap setelah di mendapat serangan hebat dari Luchifer.

Di sana Naruto sudah di tangkap Gabriel.

"Hey kau, anak manusia" kata Raphael pada Sasuke, "pakaianmu tadi, bisa menampung?"

"Benar"

Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku mengerti" Raphael menatap pada Israfel, "Kita bergantian, isi baju manusia ini dengan kekuatan dari potongan Zaarthura yang kau miliki, tapi jangan semua. Takut jika anak manusia ini tak mampu. Aku akan menyatakan rencanaku pada Gabriel disana. Tapi sebelumnya, cobalah menghalangi Luchifer agar aku bisa menyampaikan rencanaku pada Gabriel, dan melakukan hal yang sama pada manusia di sana".

"Aku mengerti, anak muda siapkan pakaianmu, tapi tak perlu menyerang" pinta Israfel pada Sasuke, ia pun menyiapkan terompet panjangnya

Sasuke kurang mengerti, tapi ia menurut. Maka saat itu juga ia mengaktifkan susanoo.

"Aku menyerang"

Wuss…!

Hembusan angin menyambar tatkala Israfel dan Raphael terbang. Bedanya Israfel menyerang Luchifer dan Raphael terbang ke arah Gabriel dan Michael yang menemani Naruto.

Wuung…!

Israfel muncul di hadapan Luchifer, ia langsung membabatkan terompetnya. Luchifer hanya mendoyongkan kepala kebelakang dengan sedikit mengepakkan sayap, sehingga ia lolos dari serangan ganas Israfel.

Israfel menemukan ruang serangan terbuka pada Luchifer, ia memutar tubuh dan langsung mengarahkan tendangan putar kearah leher.

Wuiss…!

Luchifer menghilang di tempat. Dengan cepat ia muncul kembali di depan Israfel. Israfel kali ini tidak bisa mengelak.

Toooom…

Dua sosok tubuh terlempar ketika Luchifer menyerang. Rupanya ketika Luchifer mengarahkan serangan pada Israfel, Michael dengan perisainya menahan, sehingga keduanya pun terlempar. Beruntung, saat masih di udara, kedua Arcangel itu, masih bisa mengendalikan diri dengan mengepakkan sayap. Sehingga posisi keduanya kembali stabil.

Israfel dan Michael kembali melakukan serangan, mereka sudah mengerti rencana Raphael. Sambil menunggu proses pengisian tenaga pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Keduanya menyerang secara bergantian bertujuan untuk mendesak Luchifer.

Semenatara pertarungan hebat di udara terjadi, di darat Gabriel dan Raphael sudah mengisi tenaga yang berasal kunci Zaarthura.

Sasuke dan Naruto bisa merasakan adanya aliran energi yang sangat besar mengalir. Energi yang di sebut berasal dari Kunci belenggu warisan dari Tuhan.

"Selesai. Raphael, giliran kita" teriak Gabriel pada Raphael.

Keduanya pun terbang meluruk kearah Luchifer.

Sementara di udara. Pertarungan Luchifer melawan Israfel dan Michael masih berlangsung. Meski di keroyok oleh dua malaikat utama, nampaknya Luchifer sama sekali tidak menemui hambatan berat. Kilatan-kilatan pertarungan masih terjadi di angkasa.

Wuung!

Michael menyorongkan tombaknya kearah leher Luchifer, Luchifer menghindar sambil memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Dang!

Akkk…

Lenguhan Michael saat ia mencoba menahan tendangan Luchifer. Ia terpental jauh beruntung baginya. Rapahel bergerak cepat dan menangkap Michael.

Nasib yang sama pun terjadi pada Israfel, Luchifer mengarahkan telapak tangannya pad Israfel. Dari telapak tangan itu muncul hologram, dan

Blass!

Selarik sinar meluncur deras ke arah Israfel.

Braak!

Terpaksa Israfel menyilangkan terompertnya di depan dada. Di iringi bentuk hologram yang membentuk cakram.

Darrr…!

Lagi-lagi ledakan terjadi. Israfel terdorong jauh kebelakang..

Gabriel berdiri di depan Israfel.

"Giliran kalian yang mengisi kedua pemuda itu, cepat" perintah Gabriel.

Usai memerintah Gabriel mengepakkan sayap langsung menyerang Luchifer.

Wusss…!

Sangat cepat serangan Gabriel, namun pun demikian, Luchifer tetap tenang di tempat. Barulah ketika serangan Gabriel mendekat, ia mengepakkan sayap. Sehingga serangan Gabriel lewat di bawahnya. Di saat inilah, Luchifer melihat adanya kesempatan untuk menyerang bagian belakang Gabriel.

Suingg…!

Sebentuk sinar membentuk bola-bola menuju Luchifer, ternyata itu adalah serangan Raphael.

Luchifer terpaksa membatalkan serangannya pada Gabriel dan memilih menghindar. Gabriel merasakan adanya kesempatan lagi untuk menyerang ia memutar tubuh dan menembakkan cahaya dari telapak tangannya. Meski dalam jarak dekat, ternyata serangan cepat dari Gabriel tidak membuat Luchifer kesulitan untuk menghindar.

"Heaah!" tak di sangka.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul Raphael menghantamkan serangan pada Luchifer.

Jleg!

Dengan mudahnya Luchifer menangkap serangan Raphael.

Bahkan membalas serangan Raphael lebih cepat.

Dagh!

Beruntung bagi raphael, serangan langsung Luchifer berhasil di alingi oleh Gabriel. Rupanya tindakan Luchifer tidak sampai di situ. Tiba-tiba tubuh Luchifer bersinar terang.

"Hah!" teriakan Luchifer menggema.

Seperti dorong oleh tenaga maha dahsyat, baik Gabriel maupun Raphael terlempar deras, jika tidak ada yang menahan arus tubuh mereka, kemungkinan tubuh mereka remuk menghantam tanah keras.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak terjadi, baik Gabriel maupun Raphael segera mengepakkan sayap dengan keras dan mengendalikan tubuh sehingga keduanya bisa mendarat dengan kaki.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Di coba beberapa kali pun semua sia-sia.

Ziiing!

Lagi-lagi susanoo dan kyuubi menarik perhatian Luchifer.

"Hm! Di coba bebrapa kali pun kalian tidak akan mampu wahai anak manusia" ujar Luchifer di atas sana.

"Kau salah" balas Naruto tenang, "Entah apa yang di lakukan para Arcangel tapi aku merasakan adanya kekuatan hebat dalam tubuhku. Bahkan tubuhku sekarang serasa sangat ringan"

Keempat Arcangel berkumpul. Dan menatap ketiga tokoh yang siap-siap bertarung.

"Sekarang kita hanya bisa bergantung pada kedua manusia itu" Raphael memulai pembicaraan.

" Meski begitu kita, tetap waspada, bersiaplah, kita sebenarnya tak bisa menggantungkan nasib Eden pada anak manusia" balas Michael.

"Ayo, Sasuke!"

"Aa.."

Sasuke langsung menyerang menggunakan panah api bersamaan dengan naruto yng melemparkan beberapa bijuu dama.

Dar…dar…duar…

Ledakan kembali mengguncang area pertarungan. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengendurkan serangan.

Susanoo dan kyuubi langsung mengarahkan tinju langsung pada luchiper yang masih di kelubungi kabut asap akibat ledakan.

Luchifer dalam kabut asap masih bisa mengetahui serangan datang kepadanya. Ia dengan tenang mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menahan serangan.

Bong!

Kali ini Luchifer terkaget, tubuhnya terdorong oleh dua kekuatan yang sebelumnya sangat mudah ia atasi. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi bagi Luchifer, ia merasakan adanya kekuatan empat Arcangel dalam serangan tersebut.

Marahlah Luchifer, ternyata tak di sangkanya, keempat Arcangel itu telah memasukkan kekuatan kedalam tubuh kedua manusia ini. Ia merasakan adanya rasa sakit saat bersentuhan dengan susanoo dan kyuubi.

Sadarlah sekarang Luchifer, rasa sakit itu, ternyata adalah zaasthura yang di tanam, meski tidak sempurna, tapi cukup meyakitkan baginya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau baru menyadari, kalau sebentar lagi kau akan kalah" ujar Sasuke menatap tajam pada Luchifer.

"Jangan mimpi, kekuatan kalian tidak sempurna. Aku bisa merasakan"

"Tapi akan merepotkanmu bukan?" sela Naruto.

"Merepotkan tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah".

Usai berbicara, kini giliran Luchifer yang memulai serangan.

Kini ketiganya menyerang saling bergantian dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah benturan-benturan yang menghasilkan kilatan di mana-mana.

Kekuatan Sasuke dan Naruto yang di bekali kekuatan malaikat itu terus menerus berupaya menekan sang Luchifer, dalam mode Susanoo dan mode kyuubi.

Sementara serangan balasan dari Luchifer lebih dahsyat lagi, sehingga seringkali, kyuubi dan atau susanoo yang terlepar keluar dari arena pertarungan.

"Hoaaaah"

Kini susanoo, telah menggenggam sebuah pedang, langsung di arahkan pada Luchifer. Disusul serangan ekor kyuubi yang berjumlah sembilan mengara pada Luchifer.

Bang!

Seperti menghantam sebuah dinding kokoh. Luchifer sudah melindungi diri dengan perisai hologram. Tidak hanya itu, di sekitar tubuh Luchifer bermunculan hologram-hologram bercahaya emas.

"Gawat" teriak Israfel. "mereka tidak akan mampu" usai berkata demikian Israfel langsung menyerang ke arah Luchifer

Pergerakan Israfel di susul oleh ketiga Arcangel yang tersisa. Dari tubuh para Arcangel keluarlah cahay kuning keemasan langsung meluruk pada Luchifer.

Doaaarrrrr…

Ledakan iniadalah ledakan paling dahsyat yang terdengar sejak pengeroyokan terhadap Luchifer. Bahkan taman eden pun di seperti di landa gempa yang sangat dahsyat. Seakan ingin meruntuhkan langit-langit taman Eden itu. Dua manusia dan empat Arcangel itu terlempar jatuh menghempas tanah.

Brugh!

Tak ada lagi keluhan karena sakit yang teramat.

Sementara, luchifer juga sama, bedanya ia langsung bangkit dan tetap dengan wajahnya yang biasa, terlihat tenang.

Ke enam lawan Luchifer juga bangkit. Tapi Sasuke dan Naruto bangkit dengan susah payah. Tiba-tiba saja, dua malaikat telah berdiri masing-masing naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kami titip sekali lagi kekuatan kami pada kalian" tiba-tiba saja Raphael memegang pundak Sasuke di susul Israfel.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Gabriel dan Michael pada Naruto.

"Serangan terakhir" gumam Sasuke.

"Haa" sahut Naruto.

Keduanya merasakan kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi berada dalam tubuh mereka. Mereka berniat akan melakukan searngan terakhir, apapun hasilnya. Tapi keduanya yakin, setidaknya serangan mereka bisa melumpuhkan Luchifer dan mudah di bekuk oleh para malaikat.

"Kurama, aku juga butuh bantuanmu"

"Lakukanlah, dari tadi sudah kulakuan" sahut kurama dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ayo Sasukeee…"

"Hoaaaah…" jeritan dari Sasuke dan Naruto

Chidori!

Rasengan!

Sasuke dan naruto menyerang menggunakan jutsu andalan masing-masing. Mendapat kekuatan malaikat, wujud rasengan dan chidori kali ini beda. Rasengan dan chidori lebih berwarna merah dan di kelilingi warna hitam.

Sementara itu, luchifer malah memutar tangannya membentuk stengah lingkaran. Setelahnya, tampaklah di depan luchifer pola membentuk pentagram lalu di kelilingi lingkaran dengan tulisan mirip sansakerta kuno. Di sertai dengan gambar-gambar yang tidak di ketahui seperti apa. Pola-pola tersebut berputa semakin cepat bahkan mengeluarkan sinar yang menyilaukan mata. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak menarik serangan. Keduanya tahu bahwa serangan yang keluar akibat sihir itu sangat kuat dan sangat berbahaya. Jelas, jauh melebihi kekuatan dan serangan kaguya.

Bermodalkan kekuatan pinjaman dari keempat arcangel. Keduanya terus maju dan siap menghantamkan serangan terakhir mereka.

"Haaaah…" teriak keduanya.

Duar…

Sebuah ledakan maha dahsyat akibat benturan serangan. Serangan dari dua anak manusia yang di titipi kekuatan malaikat, dengan kekuatan dari penghulu para malaikat, sang malaikat terkuat.

"Aaaaah…" jeritan menyayat keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sekali lagi cahaya terang menerpa ketiga petarung itu. Bahkan sudah terselubung oleh cahaya putih menyilaukan mata siapa saja yang menatap, tidak terkecuali 4 arcangel yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut.

Cahaya memudar, dan di dalam cahaya yang perlahan memudar, terlihatlah satu sosok yang tengah berlutut. Melihat siluet dalam cahaya yang memudar itu. Gambar siluet yanga terlihat sessok yang memakai sayap. Sudah bisa di pastikan kedua pemuda itu kalah.

"Bersiaplah" Gabriel mengingatkan. Semua malaikat itu sepertinya sudah siap melakukan serangan serentak

Saat cahaya itu hilang sama sekali, benarlah adanya. Yang tersisa di sana adalah sosok luchifer yang tengah berlutut tapi menundukkan badan

Para prajurit malaikat melihat adanya kesempatan. Maka…

"Haaah…" teriak prajurit malaikat serentak menyerang.

"Tahan" teriakan membahana dari Michael. Sontak menghentikan para malaikat yang menyerang.

Gabriel bertindak, ia mengepakkan sayap mendekati sosok luchifer yang masih berlutut. Tindakan Gabriel pun di ikuti oleh arcangel lain, termasuk para prajurit malaikat.

Keempat arcangel itu kini berdiri di depan Luchifer. Luchifer pun mengangkat kepala perlahan. Di wajahnya terlihat raut kelelahan.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi melawan Luchifer. Kekuatanmu sudah tidak ada. Kekuatan zaarthura telah kami sematkan pada kedua pemuda yang melawanmu tadi"

"Hahahaha… " Luchifer malah tertawa keras, "Tidak kusangka, para arcangel, malaikat yang paling setia kepada Tuhan, berhati suci, ternyata licik. Ternyata kita tidak beda jauh"

"Tertawalah semaumu" Gabriel pun maju melangkah semakin mendekat. Arcangel lainnya pun mendekati dan mengelilingi luchifer. Entah bagaimana cara Gabriel melakukan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah belenggu melingkari tubuh Luchifer.

"Ukh!" Luchifer mengeluh tertahan. Tatakala belenggu cahaya itu semakin mengikat keras tubuhnya.

"Sekarang saatnya menyempurnakan penyegelan. Saatnya mengirimmu ke thartaros" ujar Raphael sambil mengulurkan tangan setinggi kepala luchifer. Keempat archangel itu pun mengulurkan tangan.

Tidak menunggu lama kemudian. Sebuah cahaya memanjang dari langit mengenai Luchifer.

"Aaaaakh…!" jeritan menyayat saat belenggu cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh Luchifer menyala dan berubah menjadi api.

"kau tidak pantas memakai wujud ini" ujar Michael ketika api dari belenggu yang di pasang Gabriel membungkus seluruh tubuh Luchifer.

Di saat itulah sosok Luchifer yang tadinya adalah wujud pria tampan berkulit bersih. Kini berubah sosok menjadi pria dengan sekujur tubuh berwarna hitam. Sayapnya yang putih di hiasi dengan bulu-bulu halus nan indah, kini berubah menjadi berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar. Wajahnya yang tadinya bersih, kini berubah menghitam di hiasi mata merah menyala dengan taring memanjang menghiasi sudut bibir.

"Kau dan seluruh prajurit mu akan di jatuhkan ke bumi. Dan kau akan di kirim ke penjara sampai hari penghakiman tiba" israfel ikut menyela. Berikut ia menatap Arcangel lain. Keempatnya saling mengangguk.

"Selamat jalan penghulu kami. Selamat menjalani hukumanmu, wahai pemimpin para malaikat jatuh" ujar keempat Arcangel secara bersamaan.

Kembali api menyala di tubuh Luchifer. Bahkan kali ini sangat besar. Jeritan menyayat berkepanjangan dari mulutnya berakhir ketika tubuh Luchifer lenyap. Itulah proses pengiriman malaikat ke penjara thartaros.

"Usir para malaikat yang mengikuti jejak Luchifer" perintah Michael pada prajurit malaikat yang dari tadi hanya berdiri menyaksikan proses pengiriman Luchifer ke thartaros. Ssuara gemuruh dan hembusan angin akibat kepakan sayap malaikat yang mulai terbang, memburu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa para malaikat yang mengikuti jejak Luchifer, memberontak kepada Tuhan.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua anak manusia itu?" tanya Raphael pada Israfel yang tadi di tugaskan untuk menghapus ingatan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Keduanya lenyap" jawab Israfel.

"Sudahlah. Mudah-mudahan keduanya kembali kedunianya, mengenai rahasia kita pada mereka, biarlah. Semoga mereka tetap merahasiakan. Andai bercerita pada manusia pun, tak kan ada yang percaya, malahan mereka akan di anggap gila karena mengaku telah bertemu malaikat" imbuh Gabriel sambil tersenyum.

"Saatnya melakukan pembersihan. Tapi ingat, jika ada yang mau bertobat, layak untuk kita ampuni" Michael langsung mengepakkan sayap meninggalkan ketiga rekan arcangelnya.

*For FNI*

Di lembah akhir, sebuah cahaya putih membentuk bola raksasa, kembali berpendaran. Tidak menunggu lama, cahaya putih itu menghilang, menyisakan dua sosok yang tengah berbaring kelelahan.

Sasuke dan Naruto berbaring dengan posisi berdampingan. Wajah meraka babak belur. Kondisi keduanya sangat memprihatinkan. Tangan kanan Naruto dan tangan kiri Sasuke hancur

"Sudah bangun ya" ucap naruto uang terbaring di samping sasuke

"Oouch!" sasuke juga mulai sadar di samping naruto

"Jangan banyak bergerak, atau kita akan kehabisan darah" suara Sasuke perlahan. Ia sudah tidak merasakan adanya tangan kirinya lagi. kini berganti rasa perih yang amat sangat. Rasa sakit saat menghantam sihir Luchifer kini masih terasa.

Keduanya melirik tangan masing-masing. Dan benar saja, salah satu tangan mereka sudah tiada. Darah terus mengalir.

Sasuke menatap keatas langit.

"Luchifer ya…" suaranya berbisik dan terdengar malah mendesis sehingga tidak terdengar jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengingat sosok yang di sebut Luchifer. Sasuke mengingat ucapan Gabriel padanya bahwa ia mirip seperti Luchifer. Sasuke memejamkan mata perlahan, ia telah melihat kengerian yang di timbulakn oleh Luchifer. sosok agung yang begitu mulia, pemimpin para malaikat harus berakhir hina. Apakah ia juga akan berakhir sama?

Ia masih ingat juga ucapan Raphael padanya, meski memiliki kesamaan, tapi Sasuke masih lebih beruntung dari pada Luchifer. Sasuke memiliki jalan yang beda dengan Luchifer. Jalanan yang sasuke lalui juga di terangi oleh cahaya dan kehangatan dari teman-temannya yang masih setia menunggunya. Menunggu untuk pulang. Sedikit juga ia telah merasakan adanya seseorang yang mendekati mereka berdua yang tengah tidak berdaya. Dan Sasuke meyakini, itu adalah gadis bodoh yang tulus selalu mencintainya meski Sasuke selalu menyakitinya.

Memikirkan ucapan Raphael, perasaan menghangat, sahabat dan cinta adalah jalan dan cahayanya sekarang, ia tidak ingin terjatuh seperti Luchifer. Untuk kali pertama, Sasuke meruntuhkan kesombongan yang ia miliki. Ia melirik dan mengaku kalah pada pria yang dulu selalu ia remehkan dan kini berkembang menjadi yang terhebat.

"Naruto. Aku kalah!"

…

..

.

TAMAT

..

Tanpa pengeditan lagi, pasti ancur jadinya. Lupa aja kalau ternyata udah deadline nih event. Moga terhibur aja. Nggak banyak omong sih huhuhu..


End file.
